The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and, particularly, to such an apparatus comprising a plurality of laser stimulating ray sources for emitting laser beams having different wavelengths and capable of being used for a radiation diagnosis system, an autoradiographic system, an electron microscope detecting system and a radiation diffraction image detecting system using a stimulable phosphor and a fluorescence detecting system and accurately reading an image with a simple structure.